


What a show

by Linadoon



Series: CinnamonSeptiPlierPie fanfics [2]
Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DarKen has feelings for Infelix, Dark has twisted feelings for Anti, Double Penetration, Infelix is an asshole and I love him, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, but their Demons sometimes come out to play, mentioned Amyplier, non-con, or Dub-con, the boys have their girlfriends and normal relationship of real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Then why? What have you planned?”Infelix smiled, his lips reaching way too far over his pale cheeks, before he took a drag of the cigarette he was smoking.“Thanks for asking, because you’re the one who’s going to start it…” He leaned on the armchair, his legs crossed and his blue eyes with black sclera staring deeply into DarKen’s soul. “You see little shaking Anti over there?” DarKen took a look at Anti, who started to shake even more after hearing his name fall off that demon’s lips. DarKen nodded. “Good, here is what I want you to do: fuck him.”





	What a show

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been away for so long...  
> Let me give you guys something.  
> Let me introduce to you guys my dark version of our senpais:  
> Antisepticeye, Darkiplier, Infelix and DarKen.  
> Enjoy!  
> I'm a terrible person!

   DarKen blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was in Felix’s living room, exactly where his counterpart was sitting playing video games not too long ago. Beside him was Jack, or better, Jack’s counterpart, Anti. The young demon shivered, looking up at DarKen for a second before averting his eyes, then looking up at something in front of them and turning his different colored eyes to his lap.

   They were out of their hosts’ body without knowing why, what could only mean Infelix have summoned them.

   “Hello, Kenny…” Infelix said in a sing-like tone.  “Glad to see all of you.” Different from the other demons who were sitting on the floor, the Swedish one was sitting in the pure white vintage armchair. Beside him was Dark, quiet and with that typical “I want to die” face of his.

   DarKen sighed internally when seeing Infelix’s pale fingers running over Dark’s red and black hair. As much as he felt like getting the hell away from the blue eyed demon, he still wanted so much to be on Dark’s place, right under Infelix’s hands. Well, he was always under that demon’s hands, never being able to get rid of his dominance, even though Infelix wasn’t the first one to come out – Anti was, a long time ago.

   “What do you want now, Infelix?” He dared say, having enough of the eerie silence that took over the room. It was a pretty and well lighted room, but it was as if a dark cloud had decided to permanently hover above their heads.

   “The game was getting boring already…” Infelix said with his thick Swedish accent, intertwining his fingers with Dark’s hair, who leaned against the touch. “So I decided to do what I had planned for tonight right away, I mean, why wait and waste time?”

   “You planned…?”

   “Of course.” Infelix smirked. “Do you really think I don’t have enough power to control Felix’s thoughts and decisions while having enough energy to make all of you come out?”

   DarKen blushed and shivered, feeling the cold, insulted tone on Infelix’s tongue. He knew very well he should never underestimate that demon.

   “Then why? What have you planned?”

   Infelix smiled, his lips reaching way too far over his pale cheeks, before he took a drag of the cigarette he was smoking.

   “Thanks for asking, because you’re the one who’s going to start it…” He leaned on the armchair, his legs crossed and his blue eyes with black sclera staring deeply into DarKen’s soul. “You see little shaking Anti over there?” DarKen took a look at Anti, who started to shake even more after hearing his name fall off that demon’s lips. DarKen nodded. “Good, here is what I want you to do: fuck him.”

   DarKen blinked again, surprised with the request – even thought he felt he shouldn’t be. Meanwhile Anti just kept on shivering beside him, small, transparent tears forming on his eyes, but he still tried hold them back as best as he could. Anti was a huge coward, everybody knew that, but he rarely shivered that much; it only happened when Infelix was close.

   “W-what…? Why…?”

   Infelix shrugged, as if he didn’t have a good reason for it.

   “Just felt like watching…” He smirked, taking another drag before answering. “I mean, I simply love to see the faces you make when I wreck you. And little Anti’s reactions when I fuck his little brains out are simply wonderful…” He hissed, biting his lower lip. “Then I thought… Why not have my favorite little toys playing together?”

   The older turned back to the smaller demon, who was looking up at him in the right moment.

   “So…?” Infelix said. “You two better go ahead and do it. I won’t let you retreat till I get what I want. Or should I take matters in my own hands?”

   The spark on Infelix’s blue eyes was dark and sadistic, showing all of his true intentions. And DarKen surely didn’t want that demon to get his hands on him, or Anti. He knew that doing what Infelix told them was the best thing to do, not only for themselves but for their counterparts also.

   With a sigh, DarKen turned to Anti who stared at him with wide eyes.

   “Anti…” He started, but didn’t really know what to say, so he only slid closer to the other.

   “Wot?!” Anti practically shrieked, backing away from the other. “Are yeh really going ta do wot he says?!”

   “It’s better if we…” He tried to land his hand on the younger demon’s arm in a calming manner, but Anti pulled away. DarKen tried again, only to be pushed away. “Anti!” The boy shook, looking up at the older one with scared eyes. DarKen tried to ignore the part of him who enjoyed that look, while also ignoring Dark’s glare that was practically burning holes in the back of his neck. “Do you really want him to come here and fuck you?”

   Anti froze and gulped, taking a shy peek at Infelix who was smiling, proud of himself, and smoking whatever it was he had on his hand. No, Anti didn’t want that demon near him anytime soon. “Never again” would be a better word to be used actually… He looked back at DarKen and shook his head.

   “Then… Let me do this…” The American tried reaching towards the other again, and this time he wasn’t shoved away. He slid closer to Anti, grabbing his face carefully and bringing him forward.

   Their lips met halfway, first just pressing together, before DarKen pushed his tongue against Anti’s lips forcing them apart. The little Irish demon moaned against the appendage inside his mouth, and the tears that were only showing up on his eyes seconds ago, finally rolled down his warm, red cheeks. Anti was almost always crying, so it was nothing new.

   DarKen let the smaller wrap his pale arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer and sinking black painted nails on his skin. DarKen grunted, pulling away and pressing his kisses on Anti’s exposed neck, sucking and biting. The young demon moaned quietly, still embarrassed and too scared of the Swedish demon to actually let his voice out, despite enjoying it.

   Anti liked DarKen’s touches; they were at the same time caring and demanding, tender and rough. His hands were big and warm, pulling at his clothing and taking them off. When Anti noticed, he was already shirtless, his pale chest exposed to all the other demons on the room.

   Wasting no time, DarKen lowered his lips to Anti’s chest, kissing, nipping, licking all over his chest, taking his time with the pink nipples. Every lick or twist on them made the demon moan underneath him, a little bit louder than before, but still restrained.

   “Not good, Anti…” Infelix said suddenly and both the other demons froze. “What’s wrong? Are you shy? I don’t remember you being this shy when I fucked you on the desk some days ago…” Anti blushed hard with those words and turned his face away, embarrassed. “Well, if you really want to be so silent, you should keep your mouth occupied with something else…”

   DarKen sighed, looking back at the other two demons. Dark continued quiet, glaring daggers at him, while Infelix smirked, the cigarette momentarily forgotten on his hand while the other hand was still caressing Dark’s red hair, waiting.

   Anti stayed still as DarKen pulled away, getting on his feet and taking his hands down to his belt, pulling it off from the pants’ loops in a swift movement and opening his fly. Anti blushed when the pants hit the ground, leaving DarKen only on his underwear. He hesitated, embarrassed of doing it in front of the others, but there was nothing there that they hadn’t seen before, it was all just so humiliating!

   “Go ahead.” Infelix chuckled. “Suck it.”

   DarKen laid his hand on Anti’s head, kind of reassuring him while at the same time telling him with no words to do as said by the stronger demon.

   With a sigh, Anti reached for DarKen’s underwear, putting his fingers under the waistband and pulling it down, leaving the older man’s lower half completely exposed. He was semi-hard, but still pretty flaccid, but even like that it showed how thick and long it would be. Anti just hoped he wouldn’t be forced to take too much of it on his mouth, with his terrible gag reflex there was a big chance of him puking on DarKen. And that would be the pinnacle of his humiliation!

   Anti started by putting his fingers around the girth of DarKen’s member, pumping it slightly, almost feeling the rumble of the demon’s low groan deep inside his chest. He stuck his small tongue out and slowly licked the base, feeling as it got harder and bigger under his ministrations. Anti had to admit it was a nice change hearing DarKen’s deep moans and grunts, they were so different from Dark and Infelix’s, maybe he could easily forget about these other two demons that were on the room with them just for a moment.

   “I told you to suck it.” Infelix hissed impatiently.

   Not wanting to get the demon mad, Anti licked DarKen member up to his slit, slowly taking the head inside his mouth. The fingers on his hair gripped tighter and the older man moaned. Anti looked up, finding brown eyes looking down at him and noticed the spark on them had changed, it was way clouded and strangely dark – if it was possible – and Anti felt a shiver going down his back. DarKen’s psycho was probably coming out…

   Suddenly, DarKen’s hand pulled his face closer, making him take almost all of his already hard dick. Anti gagged against it, backing away as best as he could while the fingers tried to keep him in place with a death grip. He looked up again, tears on his eyes as the other continued trying to pull him closer. That was not good, if even more entered his mouth he would gag and probably puke. DarKen didn’t seem to consider it, this time moving his hips forward in a steady pace.

   Anti made an undignified sound at each thrust, feeling his gag reflex attacking, trying to push away what was invading his mouth. The acid taste of bile reached the back of his throat.

   “Watch it, Kenny…” Infelix made a fast movement with his hand, using his powers to pull DarKen away from the smaller demon.

   When his mouth was free, Anti coughed, not being able to hold back a little of whatever it was that came up his throat, spitting it on the floor while trying to hold back the continuous spasms of his insides with deep breathes.

   “Now, that was something!” Infelix laughed openly. “I guess we know who’s gonna take care of the cleaning after we finish here.” Anti averted his eyes, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever felt before. Infelix turned back to DarKen with a devilish smile. “That was pretty hot, Kenny~. Guess I would love to have you fucking my mouth that way some day…”

   DarKen breathed in and out with strong pants, slowly coming back from his uncontrollable state. He looked down at Anti, who shivered and sobbed harder than before, and couldn’t help but feel bad for losing control that way.

   “Shall we continue then? Are you feeling good, Anti?” Infelix chuckled when Anti’s duo-colored eyes just glanced back at him before brushing his tears away. “Very well, then let’s do it like this… DarKen, lay down, please?” That “please” was just for show. DarKen did as told, lying on the carpet, far away from the bile stains Anti left on it. “And little Anti, dear…” Anti felt disgusted every time the Swedish demon called him that. “I want to see you ride him.”

   Anti sighed knowing that it meant he had to prepare himself and there was no lube nearby. The room was quiet for a second and Anti looked up to see all eyes locked on him. He blushed deeply and stuck his fingers inside his mouth, covering them with as much saliva he could muster and pulling off his pants with his free hand, it was a hard task but he was already pretty used to that. As soon as his pants were thrown away, he took his fingers down to his ass.

   He carefully inserted a finger, hissing slightly at the typical burning. Anti heard Infelix chuckle and looked up; the demon was watching him with dark eyes and a lopsided smile, it was easy to see a small bulge on his pants in between his legs, but Infelix seemed to ignore it, lifting the cigarette back to his mouth from time to time, while still running his fingers thru Dark’s hair. Anti blushed hard when looking down to the other American demon; Dark’s eyes were stuck on him and it seemed like nothing could avert them, his mouth was slack and his hand was lazily pressing against his own crotch. Of course DarKen was also taking care of his own pleasure as Anti got himself ready.

   Anti took his time, since he wasn’t rushed, and stretched himself as best as he could, adding three of his fingers and carefully pressing against his own prostate. It was a difficult task, but he managed to do it, holding back some of the louder moans, since he knew Infelix wasn’t going to be too happy if he found out Anti was pleasuring his own prostate.

   With a sigh, Anti pulled his fingers out and climbed on top of DarKen, straddling his hips. DarKen’s hand flew to Anti’s hips and held him in place. Anti spit on his hand and grabbed the demon’s hard on, covering it as fast as he could before finally raising his hips, positioning the warm, leaking head against his puckered opening.

   DarKen, still in control of his own self, waited as Anti descended into his dick, the tightness and the warmth making him groan out loud. Anti hissed, trying to hold back a long whine of both pain and pleasure; he knew it would be hard to get DarKen’s huge cock inside of him, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so hard. It was a good thing his huge capacity of handling pain, beside his own love for it.

   “Oh, that’s so good…” Infelix said in a hushed tone, moving his hips on the chair, trying to find some friction. “I can see your dick go inside Anti so nicely, Kenny~”

   Anti blushed hard, trying to focus on relaxing around DarKen to take even more of him. The pain pulled against his nerves and he felt as if he would lose control in no time, the glazed spark on DarKen’s eyes showed the same. They could as well just lose it together, right?

   In a fast movement, Anti dropped his hips on DarKen, moaning loud when being stretched that much in just one go. He felt as if his insides were suddenly ripped and, gosh, it felt so good. It probably was as good for the other, because as soon as he adjusted, DarKen groaned – or more like growled –and snapped his hips up against Anti.

   “AAh!” Anti threw his head back and didn’t even have time to process anything, DarKen was already thrusting against him, rough and hard, pulling almost all of his dick out just to push it back in. “Fock!!”

   DarKen couldn’t hold back a smile when hearing those whimpers and moans, he grabbed Anti’s hip hard, probably marking the pale, porcelain like skin with his huge and strong fingers. Anti bounced up and down on his dick, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, letting his saliva and a little bit of blood fall on DarKen’s chest – he had bitten the inside of his mouth at some point.

   “Oh…” In no time, Anti was moving his hips together with the other, as much as he could at last, because the older demon didn’t seem to want to give him any control. DarKen threw his head back against the carpet, feeling Anti’s dark nails digging on his chest as he searched for some support. “Umm… You’re so tight… Fuck…”

   “A-ah!” Anti screamed, feeling DarKen press against his prostate, just for a second before not touching it again, frustrating him to the level of sob with real tears. “S-shite! Ooh, fock!”

   Lost in that crazy mixture of pain and pleasure, the demons soon forgot they weren’t alone, going at it against the floor and screaming out confusing words, ranging from moans and screams to pure dirty talking.

   Infelix smiled at the display, holding back his own moans. He was already so hard just from watching. And Dark didn’t seem any better. He grunted softly beside the armrest of the chair, his clouded eyes watching Anti’s every movement, while touching his own erection above the tight denim. Dark was such an obedient pet, not daring to truly touch himself until Infelix tell him to do so.

   “Enjoying the show?” Dark looked up at Infelix who smiled down at him. He nodded quietly as an answer. “Tell you what… If you help me with this, I’ll let you join them. What do you say?”

   Dark’s eyes glistened, and Infelix had to hold back a laugh. He knew how much Dark wanted to fuck little Anti, it was practically what was on his mind every time and every single day; geez, that was even the only reason why Dark followed every single one of Infelix’s words: to be able to have Anti all to himself at least once. After all, if there was someone who owned Anti was Infelix.

   Infelix let Dark slide between his legs and watched silently as the older demon opened his pants, pulling it down together with his boxers; he didn’t hold back a moan as his hard member was pulled out of its cover, being hit with the cold air of the room.

   Dark wasted no time, sticking his tongue out and licking Infelix’s flushed cock, feeling the tremors of the demon’s groans underneath his lips. The same fingers of before were intertwined with his hair, pulling him closer and giving him the green light to move. Dark took the leaking head inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks so he could start sucking it right away.

   “Oh, yes…” Infelix moaned, resting his head against the armchair’s backrest. He patted Dark’s hair, smirking down when two red eyes looked up at him. “Such a good pet…”

    The older demon hummed, but not in a pleasing manner – even though it was pleasuring for Infelix’s hard on. Dark hated being called a pet, but what could he do? It was better to just accept it and continue on Infelix’s good side. He continued sucking, knowing exactly where each of the demon’s most pleasurable spots were, feeling a swell of pride on his chest for making the other moan and shiver underneath him.

   Infelix turned his eyes back to the couple still going full sex in front of them. DarKen’s chest was already covered with deep nail marks, a little bit of blood painted his chest; while Anti’s hips seemed to be pure bruises under the strength of the older demon’s huge hands. Infelix chuckled, proud of himself, that was one of his best ideas.

   “Hmm… That’s enough…” He pulled Dark by the hair, gaining an undignified whine from him. “Aw, don’t complain, Darki~ Now you’ll really get to enjoy those two… But first…”

   Infelix bent down, taking Dark’s lips on a hungry kiss. The older answered the kiss fervently, but it was easy to see he wanted to scramble from underneath Infelix’s hands and do what he really wanted to do, what he have been waiting to do for so long. Infelix pulled away with a chuckle.

   Dark licked his swollen lips before crawling to the others.

   Anti was pulled from his pleasure high when feeling more than two hands grabbing his hips. He looked back and froze – if DarKen even dared to stop moving him against his command – when seeing two deep red eyes staring at him and a devilish smirk.

   “W-wait…!” Anti managed to say, but Dark didn’t hear, or simply ignored him.

   Slowly – painfully slowly – Dark pushed his dick against DarKen’s. Said demon finally seemed to notice they were accompanied by somebody else; he lowered his hands to Anti’s ass, spreading his buttcheeks as if an invitation for the other demon.

   And Dark wasted no time, settling down with his legs on each side of DarKen’s legs and pressing his dick against that already well stretched and abused opening.

   Anti practically shrieked of pain, this time feeling as if his body was being cut in half. It was too much! Too much pain… And too much pleasure! He couldn’t help when his release reached him like a wall of bricks, making a mess on DarKen’s marked chest and stomach. The two bigger demons moaned as he clenched against their members and neither of them dared stop their movements. Anti whimpered, feeling his body weak with over stimulation while the other continued to have their way with him.

   “Fuck, Anti…” Dark chuckled against the young man’s ear, making him shiver. “You feel so good…”

   There was nothing Anti could say, his vocabulary now being nothing but moans and whimpers, huge tears streamed down his face, falling down his chin together with drool and sweat.

   “Aaah…!” He choke in the middle of the scream as Dark started moving more, going even deeper; his eyes rolled back, all he could feel was the pain and pleasure coming from being stretched so far by the other demons.

   From the place he was in, Infelix was able to see everything, feeling his blood boiling as DarKen and Dark continued having their way with Anti. He had no need for sex or sexual relief, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. He pumped his dick as Anti choked with his moans, trying to hold back his release. He wanted to appreciate the show.

   “A-ahhm! F-fo-oook… Gaah!” Anti cried out, digging his nails on DarKen’s chest as Dark increased the pace.

   Dark wasn’t even moving with DarKen anymore, way too lost in his own pleasure and basically drunk with the sounds that came out of Anti’s voice. Every moan, scream and whimper, he wanted it all for himself. Everything from every single tear to every keen he made was like music to Dark’s ear, all he wanted was to hear it over and over, forever.

   “Oh, shit…!” DarKen grunted loud, feeling his climax closer and closer as Anti’s red already suffering hard on brushed against him, sliding easily over the pool of pre-cum and cum that it made; and Dark’s antics weren’t helping either. He averted his eyes from the two for a second and there was Infelix. Still watching, dick in hand and a sly grin in his pale lips.

   Their eyes met and DarKen could feel as those blue orbs stared him down, looking straight at his soul, if he had one. He couldn’t help but feel so attracted by those eyes, all he wanted was to see them shine like they do when the demon saw something he liked. And DarKen had an idea of what to do.

   “Fuck… A-hm-Anti…” He grabbed Anti’s red, messed up face in his hands, pulling it closer. The smaller demon was already so lost, so close to passing out, that he didn’t notice, nor reacted to the touch, not even when his lips were covered by others. DarKen took a glance up at Infelix, finding the demon leaning over the chair, staring at him with such fire inside his cold blue eyes…

   But suddenly…

   “AAAAHH!” Anti’s head was yanked away, being pulled by the dark green hair.

   “ **He’s mine**.” A dark voice whispered beside the demon’s ear but he was far gone to actually hear it. And once again his lips were attacked.

   Dark was rude, brutal, biting his lips till the skin broke and the taste of iron took over the sloppy, violent kiss. Nails were digging at his sides like blades as Dark kept him close to his chest and the fingers in his hair pulled his head back in such a bad position. It hurt. It was too much, too good… Anti screamed one last time as he came once again. And that was it.

   As Anti went limp in his arms, Dark continued rutting against him, feeling his own release closer, feeling Anti’s cold body pressing against him and DarKen’s dick rubbing together with his. He took his time though, ignoring the other, more busy with Anti’s scent, pure musk and sulfur. There was no better scent in any world for him, it was intoxicating… He wanted to smell that for the rest of his damned life.

   “Oooh… _Fuck_!” And, with one last thrust, he sent both of them to the edge.

   They stood there for some time, trying to catch their breath.

   DarKen just watched as Dark practically cling to Anti’s, or better, Jack’s wasted body. It was ridiculous, it made him angry and disgusted. Watching as Dark obsessed over the smaller demon was so sick and so wrong… It reminded him of his feelings towards Infelix…

   Clapping suddenly cut the silence. Infelix was smiling and clapping like someone who had just watched a beautiful movie. DarKen averted his eyes to anything else in the room.

   “Very well! That was quite a show, wasn’t it?” He chuckled, closing his pants buttons and getting up. “You two did an amazing job.” He walked up to the trio. His hand found Dark’s hair right away, patting at it as if he was a dog. “I had so much fun.” Infelix then smiled down at DarKen, gently poking his warm, sweaty cheek with his feet. DarKen felt his stomach twist as he kissed Infelix’s toe like it was expected for him to do; he would never get a pat in the head, is he? “Well, I remember I mentioned Anti was going to clean up after your mess… But seeing as he is way too far gone for this…” He chuckled, poking Jack. There was no answer. “I guess we can leave this for them.”

   “Wait…” Dark said, still clinging to the sleepy body. “Can’t I stay for a little bit longer?”

   Infelix arched an eyebrow and DarKen sighed.

   “No.”

   Mark blinked once or twice, trying to focus. What happened? He was playing video-games on Felix’s living room when… Everything went black. He felt tired and… Was something, or someone, laying on him? Amy? Wasn’t she shopping with the other girls?

   “Oh, shit…” A well known voice said.

   Mark looked down, blushing hard when finding other blown eyes looking up at him. Ken, covered in bruises and… Cum… And the body leaning against him wasn’t his girlfriend, it was Jack.

   “Jack! Oh, my God, Jack… What the fuck…?” He saw the bruises, it looked like Jack had just been beaten to death. But there was a heartbeat and breathing, he was just sleeping.

   “Not again…” Felix said, standing above the others. There was a look of disgust and worry in his eyes as he walked out of the living room.

   Mark and Ken simply got up, taking Jack’s sleeping body with them and carefully lying him on the sofa.

   They cleaned up fast. There were no words to be spoken.

   The only thing Felix could say was:

   “I’m sorry.”

   But there was nothing to be done. Not when Infelix decided to came out.


End file.
